


Family Snapshots

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Team as Family, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: These are little snapshots of family life from my Rawhide Ranch AU which is yet unposted.  I just wanted to share a little fun, fluff and family lessons.  Some will be shorter than others and I am not sure how many there will be.
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie Favor knew she was in deep trouble. She had gone out against what she had been told, and had ridden her father's horse alone. The result had been the horse stepping in a hole out on the range and throwing Maggie, she was alright but the horse had a bad sprain that Hey Soos wasn't sure he would recover from. Maggie sat alone waiting for her father in his office, she bit her lip and kept looking out one of the two windows to the front yard, Gil had ordered her in there as soon as Joe had brought her in, her breath caught when she saw her father and Rowdy coming up the front porch steps.Soon they both appeared and Maggie swallowed at the look on her father's face.

"Maggie, I am very ashamed of you! You could have been killed! And a fine horse could very well not make it because you disobeyed me!" Gil yelled. Rowdy was leaning against the desk behind him, arms crossed, not saying anything. 

"But daddy I-"

"No buts! I expressly told you not to go riding alone! And you not only do that you take my horse! One of the biggest on the ranch- and go on anyway like you know what you're doing!" Gil fussed.

"I do know! I know how to ride!" Maggie said.

"I know you do. But not on a stallion! Girl, don't you understand?! You could have been killed! You didn't listen to what I told you! Now I'm going to have to teach you some respect!" Gil said, he started taking off his belt.

Rowdy looked alarmed and stepped forward, putting a hand on Gil's forearm. "Gil," he said.

"What?" Gil asked with a strong tone.

"Maggie, go out in the hall and wait there, shut the door behind you," Rowdy told her.

Maggie nodded and did as she was told. 

"What is it?" Gil asked, mystified. 

"Gil, please don't beat her with a belt," Rowdy pleaded.

"Why not? I have to teach her a lesson. Besides, I'm not going to 'beat' her, just turn her over my knee and give her whoopin'," Gil said.

"Look, I know you have to teach her, but you don't have to hit her. Talk to her, explain to her why this was wrong and make her stay out there with Hey Soos caring for the Colonel, that way she can see what she did and realize it was wrong. But please don't use your belt," Rowdy asked again.

Gil thought a moment, face hard. "Why not? It'll do her good, she'll think back about it when she thinks of doing something like this again," he said.

Rowdy looked him in the eyes. "Well, it's just when I was a kid...when my Pa was around...he would use his belt on me a lot. I mean if I looked at him wrong he would beat the daylights out of me and...well, that's one of the reasons why I hate him so much. I just don't want our girls growing up and rememberin' their Pa the way I remember mine," he said.

Gil looked away and was quiet some time, he then looked back at Rowdy and smiled slightly. "I knew there was a reason I married you," he said. He put a hand on the side of Rowdy's face and kissed him. Rowdy smiled and caressed Gil's face in return as he rubbed noses with him.

"Maggie, come back in here, please," Gil said, letting Rowdy go.

Maggie stepped back in with her head down. "Yes, daddy?" she asked.

"In order for you to understand what you've done I want you to go out to the barn with Hey Soos and help him take care of the Colonel. You'll be sleeping out there too so take some things," Gil said.

Maggie seemed confused that she was going to get a belting but didn't say anything about it. "Yes, daddy," she said and walked out. 

Rowdy smiled. "You won't regret this, honey," he said. 

"No. I don't think I will," Gil smiled


	2. Glasses

Glasses

Wishbone had looked high and low and still hadn't found them. He was down on his hands and knees looking under the sink when a thought struck him and he got up in a huff and headed for the living room where Gillen and Maggie were playing checkers on the coffee table.

"Where's your daddy?!" he asked in a snappy tone.

"Which one?" Gillen asked, not looking up from the board.

"The one that sired you!" Wish said.

"What does 'sire' mean?" Maggie asked, looking at him confused.

Wish sighed. "Gil. Where is Gil?" he asked. 

"Oh. He's in his office but he said he didn't want to be bothered," Gillen said.

"Oh he didn't did he? Well he's a gonna be!" Wish said, turning in that direction.

"He might get mad if you go in there," Maggie warned.

"Sis, you've not ever seen mad until G.W. Wishbone gets mad! Now you two just stay where ya are and don't fret if you hear yellin'," Wish said and left them to barge into Gil's office.

Gil hurriedly hid something in his lap and cleared his throat as the door was being opened. When he saw it was Wish he relaxed a little.

"Now Gil Favor I don't mind that you borrow my glasses but you could at least ask me first so I don't go around crawling on my hands and knees thinkin' I lost my mind looking for them!" Wish exploded.

"Wish, Wish would please lower your voice!" Gil cast a glance at the still open office door. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd need them this early in the evening," he said.

"Yeah well, I gotta read recipes don't I? Besides, why don't you just go into town and buy you a pair for yourself? There's no shame in it!" Wish declared.

"It's not that I need glasses it's just...certain times of the day when the light changes I-"

Wish promptly cut him off. "'Certain times of the day' my fiddle foot! Admit it to yourself, Gil, you need glasses to read!" he said.

Gil sighed and pulled the glasses off of his lap to put them on. "Well, maybe…" he trailed off.

***  
The next day Wish and Mushy went into town for supplies, Rowdy and the girls went in with them to get some materials for shirts and dresses, Rowdy and the girls were learning how to sew. When they went in the store after Wish finally got finished talking with Orville he picked up a pair of glasses beside where Rowdy was looking at bolts of cloth.

"Lose your other glasses, Wish?" he asked.

"No. I'm just picking up some spares just in case," Wish lied.

"But I thought you were buying them for daddy, Mr. Wishbone?" Gillen asked.

Rowdy looked up slowly and over to Wish. "Buying them for daddy?" he asked.

Wish gave them a look. 

"Yeah. Daddy needs glasses to read with," Maggie said.

"How do you know that?" Rowdy asked. 

"Well, yesterday evening we heard daddy and Wishbone talking about it," Gillen said.

"Eavesdropping was ya?" Wish asked.

"No. You told us not to fret if there was yellin'. We didn't, we just listened," Maggie said. 

"Daddy needs glasses?" Rowdy repeated. He started to laugh and couldn't seem to stop.

Wish pointed a finger at Rowdy. "Now you listen here! Don't you go teasin' him about this, he's in denial right now because he's embarrassed about what you might think!" he said.

Rowdy just kept on laughing and had up starts of laughter all the way home.

***

Later that evening Rowdy went into Gil's office glasses in hand, he sat down on the corner of the desk and handed them to his husband. "Here ya go, daddy. I heard you needed these," he grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

Gil saw them in his hand and leaned back in the chair with a feeling of dread. "Oh, God," he said.

"Aren't you going to try them on so I can see them on you?" Rowdy asked.

"So you can laugh at me you mean?" Gil asked.

"No! I promise I won't laugh," Rowdy raised his hand as if to swear.

Gil gave him a hard look before putting them on. Rowdy looked at him and bit his lip as he smiled. "You look like a boiled shirt city lawyer," he said, letting a chuckle escape.

Gil smiled. "Well, then I guess I'll take my first case. Gilbert Favor vs. Daniel Favor on the charge of failure of marital duties in the past week. How do you plead?" he asked.

"Oh I plead not guilty. You see my husband couldn't find my hole because he didn't have his glasses so it wasn't my fault," Rowdy said with a laugh.

"Oh you!" Gil said.

Rowdy laughed as he got up and ran for the door with Gil not far behind him.


	3. Bad Dreams

Bad Dreams

Gil and Rowdy had gone to bed early with the intentions of making some love before it got too late. Out on the trail it seemed like it didn't matter how late they went at it they still got on the trail early the next morning. But with the ranch came a more stable life, they no longer had to push themselves, they had fallen into routine, even more it seemed, with marriage. 

Gil was straddling Rowdy, they were kissing deeply as Rowdy ran his fingers down Gil's back, he gave a soft moan into his husband's mouth. Gil broke the kiss to lick at Rowdy's earlobe, he could feel their hardness meeting between them, he smirked and reached his hand down under the covers to get a feel of Rowdy.

"Daddy!"

Rowdy and Gil looked at each other. 

"Daddy!" came the tearful cry once again.

Rowdy gave a slight smile and patted Gil's back. Gil sighed and kissed him one more time. "I'll go." he got up and pulled on his underwear and pants and his under shirt before going barefooted down the hall to Maggie's room.

When he opened the door he saw Maggie sitting up in bed crying, he went over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her. "Hey now, what's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, holding her tight.

"I had an awful dream, daddy! Wolves were chasing me and I couldn't outrun them and one of them grabbed my leg and bit me and then the rest of them came and…" she cut off sobbing into his chest.

"Oh honey, it was just a dream. I would never let anything like that happen to you. I'll always protect you," Gil said.

"Will you sleep with me tonight, daddy? Please?" Maggie asked, pulling away to look him in the face.

"Well...of course I will," Gil decided. He got under the covers with her and she curled up close to him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," she smiled. 

"I love you too, sweetheart," Gil smiled, settling in for the night.


End file.
